Attendance
by Rae Artemis
Summary: Sam's first day of classes at Standford and a chance meeting.


Okay, here is the usual disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor any character created by the show, nor some of the ones in this story 'cause I stole them from almost 'real' life (my friends). Nor am I making any money from this unless my friends try and bribe me not to put it up, but I will anyway, so alas no money.

A/N: A sweet little idea that came to me while I was in class and my name was call for attendance.

Beta'd: sadly just me on this one, didn't want to wait so sorry for the BAD mistakes, its 4 am here.

Good writing

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Attendance

"Samuel Winchester?"

At hearing his full name Sam snapped to attention, yet again. He raised his hand but failed to gain the professor's notice. Sighing he unfolded his gangly 6'5" frame from the cramped desk chair combo.

"Sir?" Sam shuffled his feet in discomfort, as he heard a pair of girls behind him begin to giggle. "Sir?"

"Yes Samuel?"

"I actually prefer Sam, sir."

"Fine, fine, now sit down, you're blocking the view of the students behind you."

At the somewhat snide command Sam's legs folded up from under him and he dropped into this seat, loudly banging his right elbow on the desk portion of his chair. The giggling spread through the class until the professor had to remind them they were all 'adults' and shouldn't laugh. It was definitely not his best morning ever; his alarm hadn't gone off so he'd had to skipped his shower and breakfast to get to his first class on time, which he'd been on the waitlist for and had been dropped from as he was too far down on to get into the class, add that to humiliating himself in class with his lack of grace and he was highly tempted to crawl back into bed.

Slouching into his seat, Sam blushed staring hard at his notebook, waiting for class to end already. Finally after an eternity he heard the teacher wrapping up.

"Remember everyone, you will need the text book for next class and if you're on the waiting list follow me back to my office for permission to register forms."

With the end of class Sam jumped to his feet, smashing his right knee on the stupid desk, again.

"Ow, that had to hurt." A musical voice sympathized from behind him, Sam turned, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, the response died when he saw her.

Perfect. She was perfection incarnate, an angel on earth. Her mouth was moving and she appeared to be speaking but the ringing in his ears drowned out all sound. She smiled at him and Sam felt his legs turn to Jell-o and he stumbled while standing still. Apprehension flickered across her pretty face and she reached out a hand to steady him. As her hand touch his shoulder, Sam felt his knees give out and then it all went black.

"Sam? Sam?" Someone was calling him, she sounded upset for some reason. "Professor! Open your eyes Sam, please?"

At her insistence he opened his eyes and found himself staring into beautiful blue eyes, which were set in a heart shaped face, with a luscious mouth that was pursed with concern.

"Sorry, is there something wrong?" He asked, flat on his back, a chair/desk on its side behind him. To his amazement she began to laugh hysterically, eventually falling across his chest. The vibrations of her helpless giggles tickled his ribs causing him to laugh as well. Sam didn't know how long they lay there for but it seemed like a moment later the next class walked in to the lecture hall to see them lying together in a heap on the floor.

Flustered and even more embarrassed Sam and his mysterious blonde fled the room, a few whistles and lewd comments following their hasty retreat. After making their 'daring escape' they found themselves in an awkward silence in the hall.

"Um…thanks, sorry about that it's never happened before." Sam stared at his shoes, mortified for having fainted in front of her. "I'm Sam."

"I know, you told the whole class remember? Are you okay? I mean you did faint so…are you okay?" She asked a gently smile teasing along her lips, taking the sting out of the word 'faint'. "I'm Jess by the way."

'Nice to meet you and for the record I 'passed out'," He paused to allow the difference between this and 'fainted' to sink in. "Because my blood sugar was low or something like that. I had to skip breakfast."

"In that case, what are you doing for lunch?" Jess asked as she linked her free arm through his, leading him out into the sunshine.


End file.
